


A bit bitter

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: по заявке 6-94 с кинк-феста: Фулл инглиш брекфаст в исполнении Альбуса, пожалуйста. Соло. Не стеб. Просто очень хочется хоть ненадолго довольного жизнью Альбуса.





	A bit bitter

Когда-то давно воскресный завтрак был сродни священнодействию. «Отложи не только дела, но и мысли свои», - наставительно подняв палец, поучал отец четырехлетнего Эйба, который не мог и секунды усидеть на месте, так и порываясь умчаться из-за стола навстречу новым приключениям, ждущим его на заднем дворе. Альбус обычно не вызывал нареканий и чинно пил свой чай, хотя с большим удовольствием бы тоже нырнул в очередную книжку. Но мать улыбалась той своей потаенной улыбкой, которая всегда была только для отца. Качала головой, пока кормила Ариану, мурлыкая песню на чуждом языке. И выглядела такой счастливой, что он смирялся, пытаясь найти в правилах этой странной, непонятной ему взрослой игры хоть какую-то логику. 

Во время учебы каждый завтрак был полон надежд и планов на новый день – что еще он узнает, что сможет сделать с помощью магии, но и тогда воскресенья были особенными. Они полностью принадлежали ему и его экспериментам и письмам - счастливые мгновения! Поэтому в воскресные завтраки Альбус позволял себе недолго помечтать о будущем. О том, как рано или поздно он найдет способ помочь сестре, и мать опять начнет улыбаться. О том, как он сумеет примирить магглов с магами, чтобы никто больше не страдал от страха перед неведомым и непонятным. О том, как у него будет кто-то улыбающийся только ему, Альбусу, когда он за утренним чаем будет обсуждать свои последние идеи, потому что письма – это, конечно, прекрасно, но иногда совершенно недостаточно. 

А потом, у мисс Бэгшот они уже вдвоем…нет, это лишнее.

Профессор Дамблдор сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл глаза, втягивая резкий, густой аромат свежезаваренного чая. Откинул голову на спинку любимого кресла, стоящего у разожженного старательными эльфами камина, и заставил себя медленно, пошагово очистить сознание, как перед очередной проверкой и укреплением окклюменационных щитов.

Мысли и воспоминания вспугнутыми пичугами порскнули во все стороны, оставляя только мгновенные впечатления от находящегося здесь и сейчас. Чуть вытертый и от этого гладкий ворс бархатной обивки кресла. Треск пламени, когда в огонь скатывается с полена капля смолы. Алое с золотом вокруг – на занавесях, постели, стенах... Двойное напоминание, хоть все и думают, что это его дань собственному факультету. Не нужно никому знать, что так же выглядели, переплетясь в траве их распущенные волосы…лишнее.

Не вспоминать. Здесь и сейчас. Глоток из чашки. Горечь крепкой заварки проясняет сознание и заставляет поморщиться. Добавить сахар – кубик, второй. Сосредоточиться на своих залитых первыми рассветными лучами покоях в башне старого замка. У него будет еще целый день и целая жизнь, чтобы предаваться обычным сожалениям, но пусть они пока подождут.

После еще одного глотка мир, наконец, стал выглядеть предельно простым и понятным. Заключенным в рамки сервированного перед камином идеального воскресного завтрака. Безупречного от витающего в воздухе горьковато-дымного аромата бекона, шкворчания горячих колбасок, соприкоснувшихся боком с глазуньей и закапавших белый бок крохотными идеально-круглыми капельками масла, до золотистого блеска на поверхности овсянки, от сладости подтекающего сока с ягод, выложенных вокруг горки сконов, до изящного изгиба ручки сливочника, на котором подрагивал отраженный солнечный зайчик...

Мир сузился до размера старого серебряного подноса стоящего перед ним. Домовики начистили его до блеска, но одна ручка все равно оставалась чуть погнутой, а у выбитого на дне льва, окруженного инициалами ГГ – не думать, не думать, не… - полустерлись одна лапа и хвост. Возможно, он помнил еще самого Годрика. Интересно, что предпочитал на завтрак основатель? Хотя тогда выбор, наверное, сводился к лепешкам с холодной кабаниной или олениной, пригоршне ягод летом и паре яблок осенью…

Альбус заговорщицки улыбнулся тарелкам. Они были новее и вряд ли бы одобрили настолько скудный рацион. Как и он сам.

Добавив сливки в овсянку, Альбус осторожно посыпал ее сахаром и корицей. Подумав, поднял порошок корицы в воздух и выложил обратно в виде стоящего на задних лапах льва. Лев получился настолько недоумевающим, что он посмеивался над ним, пока у миски не показалось дно. Яичные желтки растеклись от легчайшего прикосновения вилки, заливая собой запеченные помидоры и фасоль. Тосты чуть похрустывали золотистой корочкой…

Всем известно, правильный тост – целое искусство. Во-первых, он обязательно должен быть приготовлен на открытом огне. Во-вторых, на нем не должно быть не единой черной точки. В-третьих, должны быть соблюдена пропорция между хрусткостью корочки и воздушностью не успевшего подсохнуть мякиша. Хогвартские домовые эльфы готовили идеальные тосты.

Как и сконы с изюмом – высокие, легкие, призывно золотящиеся и упруго пружинящие, пока Альбус разрезал сразу парочку пополам. Выложил сверху на половинки по ложке сливок, добавил лимонный джем, в котором виднелись соцветия лаванды, полюбовался получившимся натюрмортом, прежде чем отправить в рот первый кусочек. На вкус было совсем, как начало лета.

Длинного-длинного лета, счастливого и беззаботного, каким оно бывает только в детстве.


End file.
